The invention relates generally to the internal combustion engines and more particularly to two stroke internal combustion engines wherein lubricant is supplied with the fuel in a fuel/lubricant mixture.
More particularly, the invention relates to fuel supply systems, to primer fuel supply systems, and to drain re-circulation or delivery systems for two stroke internal combustion engines.
The invention also relates to the manufacture of internal combustion engines and to minimization of cost of manufacturing of such internal combustion engines.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Sullivan, et al. 3,800,753, Apr. 2, 1974 PA1 Haman, et al. 4,412,346, July 31, 1984 PA1 Flaig, et al. 4,757,792, July 12, 1988 PA1 Baltz, et al. 4,825,821, May 2, 1989